User blog:SpongeBot678/an sbfw crib mystery solved
---- So while trying to make a blog that was simply going to be a meme. I unintentionally solved one of The Crib's biggest mysteries. If you were on The Crib during it's early days you probably remember this event, if not don't worry, Discord Crib had an entire episode about this event. Today, I have found out who was behind JEFFY IS GAWD: Criticizing-Cringe. 1. JEFFY IS GAWD Unfortunately, most evidence of this event is lost. The channel the event happened in has since been deleted. However, the Discord Crib episode about this event is still up. There are also screenshots of the event available on the wiki. Here are some notable parts from the Discord Crib episode: ---- #criticizing-cringe at luis_yt's discord crib A wild KrabbyBee appeared... KrabbyBee: Hi left the wiki like 7 times: NICKNAME NEEDED left the wiki like 7 times: where are you from KrabbyBee: Palembang, Indonesia left the wiki like 7 times: HAHAHAHAHA yknoew: bee-itch you can just put xD yknoew spongebot's racial slur: >yknoew left the wiki like 7 times has changed KrabbyBee's role to "Indonesian fuck" ---- left the wiki like 7 times: i imagine underaged wikia users liking sml surprised troydan reacts didnt say much when he reacted to the jeffy cringe compilation me: LIBB actually has a few eps based on SML. left the wiki like 7 times: i see but hey it’s not my demographic so who am i to judge me: LINBB is literally a shitty parody of it I made as a joke. left the wiki like 7 times: linbb? me: Life in Not Bikini Bottom. left the wiki like 7 times: oh me: I mean it has a great title card. left the wiki like 7 times: pluto fucked up the templates btw also how is he not here yet i think he’s learning how to use the app store KrabbyBee: How dare you! KrabbyBee: I love SML. KrabbyBee: Jeffy is God. left the wiki like 7 times: i'm sorry for having offended you and hope it does not affect your stance on my bureaucrat request KrabbyBee: But you said bad shit against SML. I must defend. Can I join the call? ---- me: lol what did i miss left the wiki like 7 times: nothing much KrabbyBee: I DEFENDED SML JEFFY IS GAWD. left the wiki like 7 times: gawd? ---- KrabbyBee: Junior is cringeiy. left the wiki like 7 times: cringeiy? i mean all of them are but KrabbyBee: HEY me: Not as cringeiy as you saying "JEFFY IS GAWD." KrabbyBee: NO THEIR NOT HE IS GAWD LIKE me: is this real left the wiki like 7 times: thank goodness this is criticizing cringe KrabbyBee: HEY I’M E E TO BE me: Yeah I think I am dreaming. This can't be real. KrabbyBee: YOU ARE WE ARE ALL IN A MAGICAL WORLD FRICKER! left the wiki like 7 times: >FRICKER! me: WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THIS? left the wiki like 7 times: omfg KrabbyBee: Because I like to. How dare you?! left the wiki like 7 times: i dare to me: this is fucking cringe KrabbyBee: Travis! Save me. They’re bullying me! ---- KrabbyBee: Lmao arent you the autistic fuck left the wiki like 7 times: he is spongebot's racial slur: hey so am i. pee pee succ: dats mennnn KrabbyBee: Lol everyone here is autistic Take note of the part where he called me an "autistic fuck" we'll get back to that later. So you might be reading all that thinking, KrabbyBee is just trolling, well... 2. KrabbyBee KrabbyBee was an actual editor on this wiki, editing occasionally from 2017 to 2018. Mainly commenting on blogs, like proposals and reports. Crib founder, SBCA was quick to contact them about this. This is what they had to say. ---- ---- So KrabbyBee is denying this account was them. So who was it? 3. Trolls on The Crib The Crib is no stranger to being filled troll accounts, many ran by people who are active on The Crib. Jasbre, a former admin on The Crib, has an alt account, Steve. I myself used to have an alt account called "onion-anon." And Locknloaded23 has had multiple alt accounts over the past, Red Flanders, familyguyfan, Bot's Mom, and many more. It's not hard to make alt accounts on Discord. 4. The Crib Let's talk more about The Crib. It's owned by SBCA, also known as luis_yt. The Crib was also originally linked on luis' YouTube videos. So the server was mainly a mix of Luis' fans, and users from this wiki. Now you might be wondering why I brought this info up. Well on June 29, 2018. A user joined. ---- ---- You might be reading that thinking, "what the hell is happening" well a user joined from luis' YouTube videos, unaware what the server is being used for. ---- ---- So what does this have to do with the "JEFFY IS GAWD" stuff. Well if we look through the account who came from luis_yt's video. You can see this.... ---- Hmm... Now what do we have here? Let's look more into this account. So it's the same account... I wonder what else the account was used for... ---- Conclusion So, Luis was the one beind the JEFFY IS GAWD stuff. But why? Well I have a theory, in January The Crib was just getting started. It was rising in popularity at the time. Luis more than likely wanted to continue this trend. To do that, he made this account. Now this is just a theory, I guess we will learn the truth, whenever Luis comes back. But the main thing to take away from this is, alts are a staple for The Crib, God knows where we would be without trolls on the server, I mean imagine a Crib without Red Flanders, Bigfoot, hell, even a Crib without familyguyfan. You can't... Category:Blog posts